


Harley Quinn Returns to Arkham

by rerewriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Non-Consensual, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerewriter/pseuds/rerewriter
Summary: Harley is brought back to Arkham and the guards ate happy to see her. Features non-con and gangbang.
Kudos: 11





	Harley Quinn Returns to Arkham

The guards marched Harley down the dreary corridors of Arkham. There had been a point where this would have just been a pair of orderlies watching her, but after a few too many breakouts they weren’t going to take any chances with her. Now it was six fully armed and armored guards with body armor and helmets leading her around. Harley couldn’t blame them for ramping up security; it did seem like it was getting to be more trouble than it was worth locking her up.

In her humble opinion, she was the only thing adding any life to the old place. The stark dark walls and dirty glass windows wouldn’t have let any light in during the day and at night the place was more gloomy than a graveyard. She stood out from the asylum in her red and black crop top and shorts that couldn’t even rightly be called that. Her blue and red pigtails and her pale skin were the only things to offer any color to the place.

“So didya all miss me?” Harley had only stopped speaking to breathe as she was marched down towards her cell. “I mean, I was only gone for a couple nights this time. I bet you hardly had time to notice I was gone. I wasn’t planning on coming back so soon, mind ya, but you know how it is with Bats. He won’t even give a girl a night of freedom before hurling me back here to you.” Her voice was loud and filled up the entire corridor.

She kept talking as they marched her into the elevator to the lower floors, hands cuffed behind her back. “I mean, really, I wasn’t even doin nothin this time, not yet at least. With how he comes after me you’d swore I was up to no good,” she added with a grin.

The guards were completely unphased by her words and they continued to ignore her like they had been doing this entire time. Honestly, it was starting to get annoying. What would Harley have to do to get a response from them?

The elevator ride continued downward, but before they hit the lower levels, one of the guards reached forward and hit the emergency stop on the elevator. The elevator screeched to a halt and Harley let out a yelp at the sudden deceleration, although she stayed on her feet.

Harley cocked her head to the side, her pigtails swaying. “Is there some sorta problem, why are we stoppin? If I’m going to be locked up here again I’d like to at least get a good night's sleep at least.”

Her constant barrage of words was finally silenced when all six guards turned to face her at once. Harley couldn’t see their faces beneath their reflective helmets, but she knew she didn’t like how they were staring at her.

“What’s goin on?” she asked. “You all upset about something?”

With their guns left at their side, the guards began pulling off their gloves and tucking them in pockets and behind belts. Before Harley could open her mouth to speak again, one of the guards behind her brought his bare hand down hard and slapped her ass. The pale cheek wobbled and the sound of it echoed through the elevator. The black and red shorts were already being swallowed by her backside and now there was a bright red handprint decorating one cheek.

“Ouch!” Harley cried out, “What do you think you’re doin you piece of-”

She wasn’t able to finish the yell as every one of the guards reached out and grabbed her. They weren’t trying to stop her from leaving; Harley wasn’t going anywhere locked in the elevator with them and handcuffed. Their big strong hands grabbed her everywhere. Several reached around her and pawed at her chest. They felt her up through her shirt, pinching and groping her. More hands reached down lower, grabbing her bare thighs and feeling up her backside. 

They didn’t stay outside of her clothes either. Her eyes went wide as a hand slipped down the front of her shorts and started fingering her. Other hands slipped underneath her shirt and rough fingers felt up her bare breasts and pinched her nipples.

“Get your filthy hands off of me,” Harley cried. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing you sons of-” 

Again Harley was interrupted, but this time it was by a hand at her throat, wrapping around it even tighter than the black choker she had on. Other hands moved up to her shoulders and suddenly she was being forced down to her knees. Harley struggled against the men, but the six of them had no issue holding her down.

The guard in front of her began unbuckling his belt and tugged his pants down far enough for his stiffening cock to emerge. One hand moved to his cock and the other grabbed onto her blonde hair and pulled her forward. The man wasn’t fully erect yet, but he dragged her against him, rubbing his half-hard cock against her beautiful face. Harley tried turning away, but the other guards pinned her in place.

As the guard’s cock stiffened further he began slapping the length of it against her face. She snarled at him but could do nothing else with her hands cuffed behind her back and the other men holding her down. They weren’t just pinning her; the others were still feeling up her curvy body, groping her tits and digging their fingers into her asscheeks.

“Hey, at least she stopped talking for once,” the guard in front of her chuckled. “If this bitch would keep quiet for one goddam minute she’d be a hundred times more tolerable.” His hand tightened further around her blonde hair and he pulled her up against him so the length of his cock was pressed against her face and his balls were resting on her chin. 

“You're right, I mean look at these tits,” another guard said. His rough hands held both of them up, hefting the mounds still in her shirt. “If she’d stop running her mouth at least we could enjoy taking a look at her.”

“I’m going to kill every one of you,” Harley snarled. “I’m going to make-”

Opening her mouth had been a mistake; as soon as she did the guard pushed her back and lined his cock up with her now open mouth and dragged her down on it. The man let out a groan of pleasure as the warm feel of her mouth enveloped his cock and her dark red lips pressed around his pole. Harley almost gagged at the sudden violation and her struggles doubled, but she couldn’t even move an inch. 

“Now that should keep her quiet,” a guard chuckled. 

“We should have done this a long time ago,” another one added. 

Harley sucked in air through her nose as the guard fucked her mouth. There was no subtlety or gentleness in his approach. He held her head in place with both hands and slammed forward again and again into her. The elevator was filled with the wet sound of his cock pounding her throat as spit coated his length and started running down her chin. Each thrust from him sent a bounce through both her breasts and her ass, even as the other guards manhandled her.

“Fuck, your mouth feels good, Harley. Maybe if you did this for us every once in a while things would have been better for you here,” he grunted. “Now you don’t have a choice.”

He might have been the only one using her at the moment but the other guards clearly had their turns in mind. One by one, they began undoing their belts, always making sure enough of them were keeping her pinned down. Each cock emerged from its tight confines hard and ready. The guards began to crowd around her with their dicks out, rubbing them against her face or even jerking off with her pigtails. 

A few of the men removed their helmets and Harley recognized them. They were the guards she had knocked out in her latest escape, they still had black eyes and bruises from where her bat had hit them. She didn’t have time to linger on their faces as their cocks filled her view. 

“Let me have a turn,” one of the other guards said.

The first man slowly pulled out of her mouth and Harley gasped for air. She was only able to suck in a single breath before the next guard grabbed her head and pushed into her mouth. He was just as rough as the first man, maybe even more so. After pumping into her mouth a dozen times, his hands tightened around her head and he dragged her forward, forcing his entire cock down her throat and her lips around the base of his dick. His balls rested on her chin as he just held her there. 

Harley couldn’t struggle or move against him, all she could do was kneel there and try to breathe. The scent of him filled her nose and making it even more difficult. She could feel her vision blurring as it continued. Tears began running down her cheeks, smearing the blue and red makeup down her pale face. 

“Hey,” one of the other guards said, coming to her rescue. “Don’t make her pass out, the rest of us want our turns with her.”

“Alright alright,” the man said. He loosened his grip on her and slowly let her pull off of him, leaving her lipstick smeared along his cock.

For the first time in the elevator, Harley was able to breathe for a few moments and glare up at the men. She knew what would happen if she said something, but she couldn’t hold back. “Fuck all of you, next time I’m not just going to hit you with a bat.” 

“The first part is the plan,” the guard behind her chuckled. “You don’t know the trouble you’re in Quinn. There isn’t a guard in Arkham that you haven’t made miserable. We’re just the beginning. You’re not going to be doing anything but bending over and sucking cock from now on.”

“Speaking of which,” another guard added. He grabbed her by the cuffs and pulled her up onto her feet again. “I’ve been fantasizing about having her on my dick for ages.” 

“You aren’t gonna get away with this,” Harley yelled, trying to struggle against them again. 

“And how’s that? No one in Arkham gives a fuck about you, Harley. Batman only cares if you get out of here, and believe me. You’re going to be too exhausted to ever think of escaping again. Now someone shut her up,” he ordered.

“With pleasure,” a fresh guard said, turning her head to face him and feeding his dick between her lips. 

Harley glared at him as he pumped into her mouth. He wasn’t as rough as the other guards, but that didn’t matter. Unfortunately for her, all the mean looks in the world weren’t going to put a stop to this. She was worried if what they said was true. There were over a hundred guards at Arkham. Harley had certainly done something to each of them across her dozens of escapes. If this was their plan, what could she do?

Behind her, a pair of hands grabbed onto her shorts. Instead of pulling them off though they ripped them open down the middle, splitting the red and black into two. A moment later, she felt a thick cock smackdown between her asscheeks. She was scared he was going to go for her ass, but thankfully, that felt strange to think given her position, he slipped his cock down lower, rubbing it along her sex.

“Harley over here is complaining about all of this, but she’s already getting wet. I knew the bitch would love it,” the man cackled. “Isn’t that right, Quinn?” He brought his hand down hard on her bare asscheeks, making Harley wince and adding another handprint onto her. 

Maybe it was for the best that she was wet, at least he wouldn’t be going into her dry then. The man pressed the head of his cock against her, forcing Harley to moan around the cock filling her mouth. And with that he slammed himself forward, suddenly filling her up with his entire length. Harley barely stayed on her feet and wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for all of the hands on her body, holding her up. 

The guard pushed into her until his hips were touching her ass and then he pulled back and slammed into her again. Harley could do nothing but whimper around the other cock and hope this ended soon. It wouldn’t though would it? There were five other men here right now. All of them wanted her, all of them would fuck her, and then what? She’d be passed around every other guard in the asylum. Would she ever get a break from this?

The man fucking her mouth brought his hand to her chin and forced her to look up at him. “Here’s your first load of the evening, Harley,” he grinned. “Now make sure you swallow every last drop because this is the only thing you’re going to be eating from now on.” 

Even with his warning, Harley wasn’t ready for the flood of cum that poured into her mouth. It splashed onto her tongue and coated her teeth. She would have spit it out but her mouth was still filled with his cock. If she just waited until he pulled out she’d be able to avoid swallowing it. As if he could read her mind the guard pinched her nose closed.

“Swallow every last drop, now Quinn,” the man hissed. 

Harley obeyed. What choice did she have? The thick white seed coated her throat as it dripped down to her stomach. After two mouthfuls, the guard let go of her nose and let her breathe again.

“Good girl,” he murmured, patting her on the head and rubbing his spit slick cock against her cheek. 

She was too desperate for air now to offer a comeback and the thrusts from the other guard forced moans out of her even as she tried to resist. The last thing she wanted was to encourage these men. It wasn’t as if they needed it though. Harley barely had three seconds before another fresh cock was presented to her. 

This time she didn’t try to resist as he pushed forward into her mouth. What was the point? They would do what they wanted to her anyway. She was pinned between the two men and fucked from either end, helpless, and used. At some point, her shirt was ripped open and her pale breasts were freed and left to bounce as she was pushed and pulled between the two cocks. 

Their hands still explored and groped her now exposed body, even as they fucked her. The other four men slapped their cocks against her face or rubbed them against any bit of her they could. How long could these six men go on for before she was thrown to the next group?

The cock in her mouth was slowly pulled out. Dripping in her slip it hung directly in front of her, glistening in the light. “Look at me,” the guard ordered. Harley didn’t want to, but she didn’t have a choice. Her eyes met his. “You’re such a beautiful woman, it’s too bad you’re a crazy bitch. I bet you’ll look even better with a fresh coating though.”

He brought his hand down to his cock and after a few quick strokes, he was cumming. This time instead of down her throat his load plastered her face. It smeared her already running makeup, painted her eyebrows, forcing her to close her eyes. The thick ropes continued for several moments. She blinked her eyes several times to clean them and then glared back up at the man who was admiring his handy work.

“Who would have guessed I was right,” he chuckled before stepping aside.

Before another man could force his way into her mouth, the man fucking her came. His thrusts didn’t slow for an instant, if anything they became faster as he pumped his seed deep into her. Harley tried fighting the sensation but she couldn’t. The thick cum pouring into her sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She tried keeping quiet, if her hands had been free she would have slapped one of them over her mouth. 

A long moan escaped her lips as the guard gave her now cum-filled sex a few last pumps and pulled out of her. Harley wished one of the men had been in her mouth so she could have hidden the cry, but now they would only take it as a sign to continue. And they did. 

Harley was pulled down onto the waiting cock of one of the guards, her knees now on either side of him. He clearly didn’t mind the sloppy seconds as he thrust up into her, watching her breasts bounce before his eyes. Another cock was fed to her and Harley was almost grateful, it kept her from admitting how much she was starting to enjoy this. She wanted to hate it, to hate the guards, which she did, but feel of them fucking her was starting to grow on her. 

When the next guard ordered her to keep her mouth open she did it without hesitation, even sticking her tongue out as he came. His seed splashed against her lips, her tongue, and started running down her chin. Without being ordered to she swallowed his load down. Another man stepped up towards her and Harley opened her mouth for him. Before he could push into her though one of the other guards spoke up, the first one to force himself into her mouth.

“Wait a minute, I want to hear her when this happens,” the man said, “this is one time I won’t mind hearing your voice Harley, feel free to scream as loud as you want.”

Harley turned her head to see him only to find him right behind her. Both of his hands grabbed onto her asscheeks and he began to peel them apart. Then his split slick cock pressed down between the pale cheeks and the head of it pushed against her asshole.

“Please, don’t do that,” Harley pleaded eyes wide. “You can fuck my pussy, I’ll suck your cock, just don’t do-” Her words dissolved into a moan as the guard pushed forward.

It was a tight fit, tighter than Harley could have ever imagined. Thankfully her spit was coating his cock because he wasn’t taking no for an answer. She was pushed against the man inside her pussy as the guard thrust into her again and again, each time forcing his cock deeper into her ass. The sensation was mind-blowing. Harley couldn’t think straight if she ever could. Her thoughts were washed from her mind as a wave of pleasure crashed over her.

She felt so full, so complete. Somehow the guard managed to fit inside of her, and both of them were fucking her now. Harley felt weak and drained as she endured the further waves of pleasure, it was all too much for her. She couldn’t do anything but whimper out as the two men stuffed her full of cock. Her strength and will to fight had quickly been eroded as what seemed like endless pleasure washed over her. 

Harley didn’t even want to move, she just wanted to lay there and take their dicks again and again. There were enough of them, this could go on for hours. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Eventually, she was pulled up by her pigtails and brought face to face with another cock. This time they didn’t need to force it into her mouth or even do the work. Harley of her own volition leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the offered cock and sucked. The man moaned at the feel of her and Harley happily continued.

“See? I knew she’d come around,” one of the guards chuckled. “Just needed to break her in nice and rough and she learned fast.”

“Fuck yes she did,” the man in her mouth moaned. “You’re a top tier cocksucker, you know that, Quinn.” 

She mumbled something but she didn’t pull off of him, even though she could have. It would be a waste of time to talk when she could be sucking him off. Harley’s head bobbed up and down his length, quite content to take him now, especially as the other two men fucked her. Her lips were constantly loosening around the shaft to moan out as both cocks pushed into her at once. Every time they both filled her up at once the sensation drove her wild pushed her closer to the next orgasm that she could feel building. 

All three of the men began to pump into her faster. She knew they had no concern for her pleasure but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good. As her orgasm crashed over her again it also hit the three men. They all came at once, flooding her body with their seed. The thick white cream was pumped deep into her ass and pussy and it flooded her mouth, splashing over her tongue and running down her chin.

This orgasm hit her even harder and Harley blacked out for a few moments. The feeling was unreal, she couldn't have imagined ever feeling this good. When she regained her senses she was being lowered down onto another cock, this time it was aimed up into her ass. It sunk into her much easier this time with the last guard’s load to lube her up, but it felt just as good. The guard beneath held onto her bare thighs and was raising her up and down on his cock, filling her up and driving her wild.

Her eyes finally refocused and she saw another one of the guards in front of her, cock hard and ready but not inside of her yet. She looked up at him, a smile spreading on her lips. Her lipstick was completely smeared around her mouth, and on the cocks of the guards, and her lips were now stained with the cum of three of them but she was smiling. 

“Come over here and fuck me,” she said. “Don’t just tease me like that.” The anger had been sapped from her voice, replaced with a new need. “Please, fuck me.”

The guard chuckled and pushed forward between her legs and sank into her already well-fucked pussy. “Are you going to be our good little cumslut, Harley?” he asked.

She nodded. “I will, sir,” she moaned out. Harley let out a giggle. “I just want you lot to fuck me, I feel like I might go crazy if one of your cocks isn’t inside of me.”

“Don’t worry about that, Harley, there are plenty of men in Arkham who want nothing more than to sink balls deep into you.”

“Good,” Harley answered. She looked around at the other guards, looking for another cock. “Now, one of you fill my mouth again,” she urged. It felt strangely empty after not having a cock in it for a few minutes.

“Happily.” The guard turned her head to the side and pressed down into her mouth, feeding his entire length into her mouth. 

Harley eagerly sucked along his length as the other two men plowed her. The other three guards, the ones that had just cum, were already hard again and closing in on her. One of them stepped in close to her, grabbing her chest in both hands. He slid his cock up between the two pale mounds and began fucking her tits. 

Her eyes moved to the other two cock, one on either side of her. There was a click behind her and suddenly she was uncuffed. Escape never crossed her mind for an instant. Harley raised her hands up and took the other two cock in her hands and began pumping them. Both of them were already slick from either her mouth or from fucking her, she couldn’t tell which, and her hands easily glided along their poles. 

All six guards had some part of her. Each one of them was either fucking some part of her or was getting to use her. The elevator was filled with gasps and moans and Harley was in the center of it. The pleasure was indescribable. She couldn’t process everything that was happening to her; it all felt too good. But it did have to come to an end, there was no way the men would last forever. 

First, it was the guard underneath her. He pumped his load into her ass, giving her a good spanking to top it off and he pulled out from under her. Next was the man between her legs. He pulled out of her at the last moment and his cum splashed over her flat stomach, painting her grey skin white. 

After that Harley was left on her knees, looking up at the other four men. They all stood in front of her and Harley moved between their cocks, sucking on them each in turn, eagerly adorning them with her attention. Her hands worked the cocks she wasn’t sucking and she kept each man on edge until one after another they came. 

Each one of them aimed their cocks down at her in turn, and their thick loads splashed across her face and tongue. They shot down onto her blonde hair leaving it a sticky mess. More of it plastered her breasts and flowed down over her stomach. After each of the men was finished, white ropes of cum decorated every inch of Harley’s face. It dripped down her chin and splashed down lower. 

Harley opened her eyes and smiled up at the six men. “More?” she asked, licking her lips. Her eyes moved over their cocks and for once none of them were stiff. It seemed like Harley had drained every drop out of them, but she still wanted, needed more.

“Not now, Quinn,” one of them said, doing up his pants. “You did too good of a job though. You’ll just have to wait a few minutes.” 

“Don’t you worry, Harley, a cumslut like you isn’t ever going to be bored,” another one offered. All of the guards started pulling their pants up and gloves on and one by one they vanished behind their helmets.

“It’s a good thing you enjoy your new job, Harley, because it’s going to be nothing but cocks from now on.” The guard hit the elevator button and it continued down.

When the doors opened the guards didn’t put her cuffs back on, they weren’t worried about her putting up a fight anymore. Harley walked happily between them, leaving a trail of cum in her wake as it dripped down her front and thighs. She looked around for more cocks, guards, and as they neared a checkpoint she spotted them, three more armed men.

“You all did a number on her,” one of the newcomers said. “I hardly even recognize her.” 

“She’s all yours now, after you three are done with her, stick her in the breakroom.” The six men escorting her began to leave, but not without a few more slaps of her ass and promises to fuck her again soon. She couldn’t wait.

Before the new guards could say a word to Harley, she already moving down onto her knees in front of them and opened her mouth, ready, willing, eager, and most importantly happy to serve.


End file.
